The present invention relates to a blister-type package and more particularly to a blister package for use in the display and subsequent storage of a toothbrush.
Blister display packages of various types and configurations are well known in the art and are employed widely in the merchandising field for the display of a given product. Generally, these display packages are a preformed product forming a closure of a substantially transparent plastic material which allows the product to be viewed by the prospective consumer, and may take a number of forms or shapes depending upon the product to be sold. In the case of a toothbrush, the blister package is generally sealed to maintain the product in a sanitary condition, and removal of the toothbrush from the package requires destruction of the package.
It is also known to provide storage containers for a toothbrush in which the toothbrush may be stored during its useful life. These containers are generally manufactured of a rigid plastic material or metal, and are convenient for general storage as well as useful when it is desirable to transport the toothbrush during travel.
In view of the increasing requirement to transport a toothbrush on the person, either for use in required frequent brushing or in travel, a need has arisen for a combined package which is employed for display purposes, substantially employed for storage of the toothbrush during its lifetime, and thereafter discarded with the toothbrush.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a plastic blister package which may be employed for display of a toothbrush and for storage of the toothbrush after purchase.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-piece plastic blister package for display and storage of a toothbrush, which package may be opened and closed a number of times during the useful life of the toothbrush.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a plastic blister package for display and storage of a toothbrush which provides effective sealing of the brush within the package during display and usage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plastic blister package of the type described which is easy to carry and store, and may be discarded after useful life of the toothbrush.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plastic blister package for display and storage of the toothbrush which is simple to manufacture and of minimum dimension to contain the entire toothbrush during display and storage.